jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DomaPL67/Przyjaźń - największy skarb
Prolog 'thumb|344px' Witaj! Będę pisała opowiadania o Czkawce i Szczerbatku. Historia będzie o przyjaźni chłopca i jego smoka, którzy przeżywają różne niesamowite przygody. Jak to będzie wyglądać: '- Na początku Czkawka ma 12 lat i wygląda jak z JWS 1 potem z JWS 2',' '-Chłopiec jest nielubiany, '-CzkaStrid będzie, ale dopiero później,' '-Będę pisała z perspektywy Czkawki, Narratora i może z Astrid (MOŻE),' '-Opowiadania nie będą zawierał magii itp.' Ja oraz myśli będą pisane pogrubionym pismem, a historie normalnym. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania. Z góry przepraszam za błędy. 'Wstęp' Cześć! Nazywam się Czkawka, wiem super imie... mniejsza. Mam 12 lat i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Nie jestem lubiany przez rówieśników. Na naszej wyspie są szkodniki. Są nimi smoki. Ale ja uwarzam, że są to stworzenia, które też mają uczucia. Niestety nikt mi nie wieży. Zabijają je ponieważ kradną nam owce i jedzenie. Jestem ciekawy dlaczego to robią. Czyżby naprawde były takimi złymi stworzeniami? Spewnością mówię nie! Już ja im pokaże, że to nie są złe bestie! Lecz trudno to zrobić jeżeli twoim ojcem jest wóż twojego plemienia. Nazywa się Stoik, Stoik Ważki, tak jest moim ojcem. Mówi często, że jestem inny i na mnie nażeka lecz nigdy aż tak, żebym czuł się niepotrzebny. Bowiem pracuję u jego przyjaciela Pyskacza w kuźni. Pomagam mu robić broń, ale robie to tylko dla tego, żeby nasza wioska przeżyła.Chociaż wkółko ze mnie żartuje to jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. Inni mnie nie lubią. Przygnębia mnie to. I tak mi leci dzień za dniem na Berk... Sorki za długie czekanie na wstęp, ale święta... no wiecie trzeba spędzić czas z rodziną. Dobra zapraszam do czytania 1 rozdziału i przepraszam za błędy. ''' '''Wspaniałych świąt Bożego Narodzenia spędzonych w ciepłej, rodzinnej atmosferze, samych szczęśliwych dni w nadchodzącym roku oraz wspaniałej zabawy sylwestrowej Życzy DomaPL 'Rozdział 1' 'Jako Czkawka' Dziś obudziła mnie głośna rozmowa. Był to Pyskacz gadający z moim tatą. Była około 4 rano. Zdziwiłem się ponieważ do Pyskacza zazwyczaj ide o 6, a tu mi przychodzi tak wcześnie. Przebrałem się w ciepłe ubrania i zszedłem na dół. no i wiesz... O cześć Czkawka! Właśnie przyszedłem po ciebie. Musisz mi pomuc. Nadlatuje mnóstwo smoków i atakuje powoli naszą wioskę. Szybko zjec coś i choć! Co! Już! Tak wcześnie atakują?! Dobra już ide... Czekam w kuźni! - usłyszałem jak wybiegał z domu. Szybko zjadłem śniadanie i pobiegłem do kuźni. Nagle spadłem na ziemie. Wstałem i ujżałem śmiejącego się Sączysmarka, Szpatkę i Mieczyka. Sączysmark to syn prawej ręki mojego ojca - Sączyślin. Myśli, że jest idealny i piękny. Bardzo mnie to wkurza. Szpatka i Mieczyk to bliźniaki. Są bardzo głupi i często nic nierozumieją. Obok nich siedziała Astrid ostrząc topór. Jest to śliczna blądynka o niebieskich oczach. Obok niej stał Śledzik czytający księge smoków. Jest on pulchny i mądry. Czkawkuś się wywrócił??? Biedny hahahaha taki biedny mały Czkawkuś! hahaha nie brat? hahahaha no hahahaha! Masz mi naprawić mój miecz! Wyszczerbił się! - mówiąc to podał mi miecz. Dobra, ale teraz nie mam czasu - przewróciłem oczami. Szybko pobiegłemz mieczem Sączysmarka do Pyskacza i pomogłem mu. Po kilku godzinach ostrzenia mieczy, wróciłem do domu. Ledwie padłem na łóżko, a już usłyszałem głos taty. Synu idziemy odbudowywać zniszczone budynki! Tato daj otpocząć! Dopiero wróciłem! Nie! Musisz nauczyć się przezwyciężąć zmęczenie! Wiedząc, że nie odpuść zszedłem do niego. No to idziemy! Choć! Wyszliśmy z domu. Po kilku minutach doszliśmy na miejsce. Musiałem nosić deski. Troche monotonnie mi to szło. W czasie przerwy zaówarzyłem trzy Zębacze. Poszedłem w ich strone. Nagle zaczeły biec prosto na mnie więc zaczołem uciekać. Myślałem, że zgine. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk. Popatrzyłem się za siebie. Leżał tam mój ojciec. Nagle wstał i zaczoł na mnie krzyczeć. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Prawie zginołem! Ciesz się, że tylko wbiły mi kolce w noge! To nie moja wina! Zaczeły mnie gonić! Nieprawda widziałem jak do nich podchodzisz - wtrącił się Sączysmark. Dość masz kare! Kiedy ty zrozumiesz, że smoki są złe! Ale tato! Mam dość!!! Nie jesteś już moim synem!!! A teraz do domu!!! Miałem dość. Te słowa mnie zraniły. Postanowiłem szybko uciec w ciche miejsce. Stoik krzyczał na mnie i zaczoł mnie gonić lecz za bardzo go bolała noga. Uciekłem. Po kilku minutach zrobiło się ciemno. Siedziałem na przepaści i patrzyłem na morze. Płakałem, a równocześnie byłem wściekły. Nagle usłyszałem ryk za sobą. Był to wściekły Koszmar Ponocnik. Nagle mnie popchnoł i spadłem do wody. Zemdlałem... Wreście miałam czas napisać nexta. Jutro postaram się napisać kolejnego. Przepraszam za błędy. Jak mineły święta??? To do zobaczenia (być może) jutro. Pa ;) 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się na plaży. Niewiedziałem co się stało. Wstałem i się rozglądnołem. Była to piękna zielona wyspa. Powoli wschodziło słońce. Postanowiłem się rozejżeć. Poszedłem w głąb lasu. Były tam wielkie drzewa, z których zwisały liany. Po chwili stał prze demną wielki głaz. Wspiołem się na niego. Było z niego widac wielką łąke. Rozglądając się zobaczyłem Nocną Furie!!! Niemogłem w to uwieżyć! Nikt nigdy nie widział Nocnej Furii! Podszedłem troszkę bliżej i zaczołem go oglądać z oddali. Nagle za drzew wyskoszył wielki nie znany mi do tąd smok. Był on fioletowo-żółty i miał dwie łapy. Jego jedna para skrzydeł była zakończona pazurami, którymi mógł zrobić wielką krzywde. Zaczoł atakować czarnego smoka. Biedny nie zdołał się zorientować i zostal podrapany w ogon. Zaczołem biec w ich strone. Zwróciłem uwage smoczyska i zaczoł mnie gonić. Nagle Nocna Furia wstała i strzeliła plazmą w smoka, który ją zaatakował. Zaczeła się bitwa. Niewiedziałem co zrobić. Po dłuższym czasie usłyszałem ryk obydwu smoków. Fioletowo-żółty smok odleciał, czarny był wściekły i obolały. Stracił jedną z lotek, dzięki którym jeszcze przed chwilą latał. Zaczołem do niego mówić. Spokojnie. Niebuj się. Nic ci nie zrobie obiecuję. Zaczoł warczeć. Prosze. Niebuj się. Chce ci tylko pomuc. Wyczerpany smok ledwie siedział lecz nadal warczał. Zaufaj mi. Spokojnie... Smok zemdlał. Zogona leciała mu krew. Szybko z futrzanej kamizelki wyjołem coś podobnego do bandaża. Zaczołem owijać rane. Zrobiło się chłodno, bardzo chłodno. Usiadłem koło smoka i zasnołem... 'Jako Narrator' Tym czasem na wyspie Berk w domu wodza. No gdzie on jest!!! Że też mi się trafił taki nieodpowiedzialny syn!!! Nie przesadzaj. Przecież to jest TWÓJ syn. Traktójesz go jak wroga i to od zawsze. Morze warto by to zmienić? Nie! Ja już go niechce. Od zawsze był jakiś dziwny i inny. Zamiast uczyć się posługiwać bronią to on szukał smoków i zawsze sprowadzał niebespieczeństwo!!! Może to i lepiej, że go narazie nie ma! Jak wróci to go zamknę w naszej szopie za kare! Póżniej będziesz tego żałować! Nierób mu tego! < Stoik> Ja już go niechce! Najlepiej, żeby już nigdy tu nie wrócił! Będziesz tego żałował przyjacielu może kiedyś się przekonasz -''' pomyślał Za drzwiami stała Astrid. Wszystko słyszała. Potajemnie kochała się w Czkawce lecz myślała, że jej to przejdzie. '''Jako Astrid Jak można tak mówić o własnym synie. A zresztą co mnie to interesuje? Czy ja naprawde się w nim zakochałam? Przecież jest ciapowaty i wogule. Ale kto by mi zabronił. Nie wyrażam uczuć bo nie chce się ośmieszyć. Niewiem co mam ze sobą zrobić 'Jako Czkawka' Obudzilem się. Smok zaczoł się ruszać. Szybko wstałem. Obudził się i wstał. Zaczoł się patrzeć na swój ogon. Wąchał go i posmutniał. Nagle popatrzył na mnie. Nie warczał tylko był spokojny. Zrozumiał, że to ja go opatrzyłem. Usiadł i rozszeżył źrenice. Powoli zaczołem do niego podchodzić. Warknoł. Usiadłem i się patrzyłem. Nagle się polizał i do mnie potrzedł. Uśmiechnołem się. Zaraz po tym i on się uśmiechnoł. Ty niemasz zębów! A myślałem, że masz. Wstałem i nagle wysuneły mu się zęby. Wysówane zęby! Zaczołem podchodzić. Źrenice miał bardzo duże. Zamklołem oczy i wysunołem rękę. Dotknołem go i mi zaufał. Ucieszyłem się. Postanowiłem go nazwać. Nazwe cię hmmmm.... Szczerbatek! Smok zaczoł szczęśliwie skakać na wszystkie strony i się o mnie otarł. No i jak? Podobał wam się next? Miałam dzisiaj wene twórczą. Natępny next będzie rozdziałem 2. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Do zobaczenia. 'Rozdział 2' 'Jako Czkawka' Następnego dnia postanowiłem złapać troche ryb na śniadanie. Byłem syraszliwie głodny. Niestety jak mam złowiś ryby w lodowatej wodzie rękami. Postanowiłem spróbować. Ledwie wszedłem do lodwatej wody i zaczołem łapać ryby. Jedyne co złapałem to kamyk. Wyszlem i usiadłem zamyślony na plaży. Nagle przyszedł Szczerbatek. Cześć Mordko, nie wiem czy dzisiaj wogule coś zjemy. Łowienie ryb mi nie wychodzi. Warr warr - mrukną i poszedł w stone wody. Zaczoł polować na ryby. Pierwsze póbował łapami, a później modką. Nagle złowił pierwsze 2 ryby i nadal łowił. Postanowiłem rozpalić ognisko. Poszukałem suchego miejsca i gałęzi. Potem zawołałem Szczerbatka żeby rospalił ognisko. Szybko przybiegł z kilkanastoma rybami w mordce. Odłożył je na obok i rospalił ogień. Upiekłem i zjadłem 2 ryby, a szczerbatek reszte. Dzięki Szczerbatek! Gdyby nie ty to byśmy głodowali. Warrrrrr- mrukną szczęśliwy. Dasz zobaczyć swój ogon. Muszę zobaczyć czy się goi - powiedziałem spokojnie. Mordka nie była szczęśliwa, ale dała swój ogon do sprawdzenia. Odwinołem bandaż i zobaczyłem gojącą się rane. Ulżyło mi. Chciałem zastąpić lotke przyjaciela skórą, lecz nie wiedziałem z kąd ją wziąć. Nie chciałem zabijać zwierząt bo to nie zbyt przyjemna sprawa. Postaowiłem rozejżeć się po wyspie. Wróciłem na łąke i się rozglądałem ze Szczerbatkiem. Zaczoł węszyć i nagle coś wyczuł. Pobiegł, a ja szybko za nim. Nagle natafiliśmy na starą wioskę. Była po połowie spalona. Nie było w niej dużo rzeczy lecz była skóra! Ucieszyłem się zebrałem z większości domów skórę oraz metalowe rzeczy i poszukalem kuźni. Po długich poszukiwaniach zobaczyłem nie spaloną kuźnie. Pobiegłem i rospaliłem ogień (Szczerbatek). Zaczołem pojektować ogon Mordki. Wykułem części starymi narzędziami oraz wyciołem kształt lotki. Wszystko mocno zeszyłem i przymocowałem. Dorobiłem też pasek, żeby zapiąć proteze na ogonie. Poszłem przymieżyć Szczerbatkowi ogon. Pasował jak ulał. Spóbował latać lecz odrazu spadł. Co jest? Czemu nie możesz la.... O ja głupi przeciesz to tylko metal i skóra. Muszę zrobić jakiś mechanizm. Zaczołem kombicować i zawiązałem o stope znalezioną line i przywiązałem do lotki. Zaczeniśmy próbny lot. Troche się udało lecz spadniśmy. Robiło się ciemno, a ja poszedłem do kuźni i planowałem całą noc. 'Jako Narrator' W domu Stoika Ważkiego. No gdzie on jest! Nie ma go już dwa dni! Trzeba przeszukać wyspę! Bo jeszcze sprowadzi na nas kłopoty! A ty tylko o tym, że będą klopoty! Wogule się o niego nie martwisz! Czy ty go wogule kochasz?! Albo czy ty go kiedy kolwiek kochałeś?! Zaczynasz mnie denerwować! Po której jesteś stronie! Jego czy mojej?! Ale to twój syn nie rozumiesz! Pytam się kochałeś go czy nie! bo ja sądze, że nie! Wiesz co tak nie kochałem go! Myślisz, że czemu go nazwałem Czkawka! Nigdy go nie chciałem bo nie był wystarczająco silny! Valka też trzymala jego stonie i dlatego ją ..... Co czy ty ją? Nie.... Nie mów, że mój przyjaciel jest mordecą!!! Trzeba było ci go zabrać od razu gdy zabiłeś Valke! Szkoda, że nikt na to nie wpadł! Nie zabiłem jej! Tylko.... Tylko ją wypędziłem! Miałem jej dosyć! Była taka szczęśliwa nim!!! A on był okropny!!! Kazałem jej odejść wraz z Czkawką! Popłynołem na inną wyspę i myśląc, że ma ze sobą syna powóciłem, ale mi go zostawiła! Dlatego go niechciałem! Ty... ty jesteś potworem.... nie wierze, że przez tyle lat byłem twoim przyjacielem. Myślałem, że popłynołeś jej szukać po tym niby powaniu przez smoka. Mężczyzna wyszedł i nie zamknoł drzwi. Nie wierze jak on mugł zrobić taką rzecz! Muszę to powiedzieć całemu berk... albo to przemyśle... sam niewiem. Mogą mi nie uwierzyć i naskarżyć Stoikowi, a w tedy nie będzie dobrze. Przemyśle to. 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się leżący twarzą na stole. Wymyśliłem wspaniały mechanizm, ktory powinien zadziałać. Byłem troche zmęczony. Miałem już zabrac się do roboty gdy nagle przypomniałem sobie o swoim ojcu. Byłem smutny. Powiedział to bardzo szczerze. Zawsze jakoś mnie nie lubił. Przytulił mnie jeden jedyny raz gdy zraniłem się w rękę, a wszyscy się na nas patzyli. Miałem 6 lat. Chyba na prawde mnie nie kocha. Może jednak kocha tylko ukywa emocje. No sam nie wiem. Doba dosyć żalenia się nad sobą. '''Zaczołem budować mechanizm. Włożyłem mechanizm na szczerbatka. Próba numer 1! Wznieśliśmy się w niebo i zaraz spadliśmy. Poluzowałem troche sznurki i zrobiłem siodło. Próba numer 2! Polecieliśmy 10 metrów! Niestety coś pstrykneło i spadliśmy. Musiałem zrobić obudowe na mechanizm przy lotce ponieważ wpadają tam gałęzie i się psuje. Gdy naprawiłem i zakryłem mechanizm lotki rozpoczołem próbe 3. No Mordko, to próba numer 3! Lataliśmy naprawde lataliśmy lecz niemogłem zmieniać ustawień lotki więc spadliśmy. Było już ciemno i byłem bardzo zmęczony. Nagle przypomniałem sobie o jednej części, którą zapomniałem zrobić przez zmęczenie. Zrobilem ją i wykrzyknołem: Dobra Szczerbatek to już mam nadzieje ostatnia próba. Póba numer 4. Zaczeliśmy latać. Wysoko. Było przepięknie. Szybko nauczyłem się sterować ogonem Szczerbka. Mam nadzieje, że jakoś przeżyjemy zimę bo już niedługo nadejdzie. Mam na oku fajną jaskinie, bo domy są w tragicznym stanie. Cóż. Podczas lotu rozmawiałem ze Szczerbatkiem. Och Mordko! Jesteś wspaniały! Ciesze się, że cie spotkałem. Wyrrrrrr - zaburczał bardzo szczęśliwy. To co zamieszkamy na tej wyspie? Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr wrrrrrrrrrrr - zaburczal zły Nie chcesz? Co ci się w niej się nie podoba? Warrrrrr - popatrzył na sztuczną lotkę. Aaaa. No dobrze to polecimy poszukać innej, ale jutro z samego rana bo narazie jestem bardzo zmęczony dobrze Szczerbuś? Wyyyyyyrrrrr - zaburczał znowu szczęśliwy. Wylądowaliśmy i weśliśmy do jaskini. Położyłem się na ziemi. Nagle Szczerbuś mnie przysunoł do siebie i przytulił. Tak usneliśmy. '''Dzisiaj taki w połowie szczęśliwy, a w połowie zły next. Jak wam się spodobał. Rozwinełam ten wątek Ojciec, syn i matka. Chciałam taki inny niż inni mają. Mam nadzieje, że był dla was bardzo ciekawy. Postaram się napisać szybko nexta. Do zobaczenia później :D 'Rozdział 3' 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie. Obudziłem Szczerbatka i zaczołem pakować wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do mojej własnoręczne zrobionej torby. Po chwili byłem już gotowy. Zjedniśmy na śniadanie ryby i wyszliśmy z jaskini. To którędy lecimy Mordko? Wyyyyyyrrrrr - zaburczał pokazując na zachód. Dobra, to lecimy! Nagle usłyszeliśmy szelest. Za drzew wyskoczył znowu ten sam fioletowo-żółty smok. Miał on bardzo duże i ostre kły wystające z paszczy. Zaczoł nas atakować. Zaczeliśmy walczyć. Szczerbatek strzelał plazmą, a ja rozpaszałem smoka. Nagle po 5 mocnych oberwaniach plazmą uciekł. Dobra! Szybko lecimy! Bo jeszcze znowu przyjdzie tym razem z towarzystwem! Wrrrrrooooo - warknoł na tak. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Wiesz co? Nazwę tego smoka Kiełak hmmmm... Kiełak Ostroskrzydły. Co ty na to? Wrrrrrrrrooooooo - warknoł. Po długim locie było widać jakąś wyspę. Jest! Tam jest jakaś wyspa! Zaraz.... czy to jest.... to jest Berk! No wreście po tym prawie tygodniu! Stęskniłem się za nią! Ciekawe czy tata za mną tęskni? Szybko Szczerbuś leć do lasu! Gdy wylądowaliśmy poposiłem Szczerbatka, żeby został na chwile w lesie, a ja zaraz wrócę. Posłusznie został. Popiegłem czym prędzej do wioski. Było już ciemnawo, dlatego nie było mnie widać. Bałem się co tata mi powie. Czy bedzie strasznie zły. Postanowiłem w ukryciu dojść do mojego domu. 'Jako Astrid' Gdzie może być teraz Czkawka? Czy żyje i czy o nas pamięta? Nawet jeśli to tylko pamięta jak się nad nim znęcaliśmy. Niewiem co mam zrobić. Przeciesz nie powiem nikomu, że go kocham to by było głupie. Zwłaszcza, że moi rodzice by byli na mnie źli, że zakochałam się w Czkawce. 'Postanowiłam się przejść. Szłam ciemnymi uliczkami bo chciałam pobyć sama. Nagle uslyszalam szelest. Popatrzyłam w bok i ujżałam... Czkawka!!! Aaa... Co.. yyy... co ty tu robisz Astrid? Gdzie byłeś przez ten tydzień? Wszyscy cie szukali! No... Sam niewiem niepamiętam. W każdym razie byłem na jakiejś wyspię i.... - przerwał. I jak powruciłeś? Przypłynołeś czymś? yyyy... ta.... tak przypłynołem.... yyy.... łudką - mówiąc to strasznie się jąkał - A no i wiesz coś o Stoiku? Tak - powiedziałam bardzo smutna przypominając sobie o rozmowie Pyskacza ze Stoikiem - Ale nie są takie jakie chciałbyć. Co? Jak to coś się stało? - spytał się nerwowo. A więc Stoik powiedział ... powiedział, że cie już niechce i żebyś już niewracał - powiedziałam smutna. Co?! Niewierze ci! Kłamiesz żebym odszedł! 'Jako Czkawka Niewierze jej! Przeciesz.... no ... a może ma racje? Może ojciec mnie już niechce? Czymprędzej pobiegłem do swojego domu, a za mną Astrid. Zapukałem. Nagle otwożył mi drzwi Stoik. Czkawka!!! Gdzieś ty byłeś?!!! Masz kare!!! Tato spokojnie wreście cię znalazłem. Nie jesteś moim synem! A teraz do szopy!!! Wrzucił mnie do starej szopy. Zaczołem płakać po cichu. Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz. Dość już tego!!! Postanowiłem powiedziedzieć co zrobiłeś z Valką i jak bardzo nienawidzisz Czkawki całemu Berk! Zatkało mnie. Niewasz się!!! Nie uwierzą ci!!! Najwyżej ciebie też wyślę na jakąś wyspę tak jak Valkę!!! A z Czkawką będzie jak będzie!!! Wyślę go do męczącej roboty, aż niewytrzyma z wyczęczenia!!! Nie wytrzymałem! Wziołem stary miecz i zrobiłem ze zlości krzycząc przytm dziurę. Zaczołem się drzeć na Stoika Mam cię dość!!! Jesteś okrutny!!! Jesteś bez serca!!! Zaczołem biec w jego strone z pięściami. Nagle mnie uderzył. Ty głupcze!!!!!!!!!!! Co ty robisz??? Tato czy ty chcesz mnie zabić??? Zaczoł wyćiągać topór. Leprze to niż żebym cie wysłał na jakąś wyspe tak jak Valkę. Zaczoł podchodzić. Tato nie!!!!!! CO ty robisz!? Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Nagle za krzaków wyskoczył wściekły Szczerbatek. Było już całkowicie ciemno więc nie było go widać. Warknoł bardzo głośno i przewrucił Stoika. Cofając się spadłem na ziemnie. Poczułem okropny ból i po chwili zemdlałem. Ten next jest wręcz straszny. Jak myślicie co się stało? Jutro będzie kolejny next i mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. Następny next będzie bardziej podrórzniczy. Do zobaczenia! :D 'Jako Narrator' Na Stoiku siedziała Nocna Furia. Wódz walczył zniom zaciekle. Szerbatek był wściekłt na stoika. Czkawka bardzo krwawił pownieważ Stoik zamiast go zabić przez przypadek odcioł mu lewą noge!!! Astrid i Pyskacz byli przerażani. Astrid szybko! Przygotuj moją starą sztuczną noge i łódkę, a ja się nim zajmę!!! Dobra! Już biegnę! Dziewczyna pobiegła. Zaczeła szukać sztucznej nogi i przygotowała łódkę. Tym czasem Pyskacz szybko wyją jakąś szmatkę i zawiązał bardzo mocno na nodze Czkawki. Nagle Stoik udeżył Szczerbatka toporem. Miał małą rane na szyji lecz na chwile się przesunoł. Pyskacz zaczoł się bić z wodzem. Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego swojemu synowi!!!!! Szczerbatek szybko wioł chłopaka na siebie i pobiegł na plaże. Była tam zniecierpliwiona Astrid. Przeraiła się, że Czkawke niesie Nocna Furia. Zobaczyła siodło i sztuczną lotke. A więc tak tu się dostał - powiedziała troche przestraszona. Szczerbatek popatrył na nią wściekły. Spokojnie wejdz do tej łódki i ucieknijcie z tąd jak najdalej! Ja tu muszę zostać - zrobiła smutną mine. Smok popchnoł łódkę i do niej wskoczył. 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się. Okropnie bolała mnie noga. Wogule jej nie czułem. Byłem też strasznie zmęczony. Ledwie usiadłem. Nagle zobaczyła to Astrid. Czkawka!!! Ty żyjesz!!! Na szczęście - powiedziałem bardzo zmęczony. Przybiegła do łódki. Stoik odcioł ci lewą noge. Coś tak czułem. Okropelnie mnie boli!!! - powiedziałem ze łzami w oczach. Płyńcie jak najdalej z tąd. Może się jeszcze zobaczymy. Może będę.... będę tęskinć - powiedziałem niepewnie. Astrid usiadła i zrobiła wspułczującą minę. Ja też. Przepraszam cię za to, że się z ciebię nabijałam i cie biłam. Nagle zaczoł nadbiegać Stoik poszukując Czkawki. Za nim biegł zasapany Pyskacz z maczugą. Dobra! Odpływajcie! Przybliżyła się do mnie. Nagle mnie mocno pocałowała. Byłem strasznie zaskoczony. Pa. Powiem ci sekret. Dobra tylko szybko. K... K... Co? Kocham cie! Zdębiałem, a równocześnie byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Wyskoczyła i popłyneła do brzegu. Ja razem z Szczerbatkiem pływaliśmy już daleko od plaży. Później zasnołem przytulony do Szczerbatka. To nie jest koniec nexta! Zaraz dodam 2 część. Niemiałam neta i był klops :P. Ale zaraz dodam wam 4 rozdział. Dozobaczenia za chwile. 'Rozdział 4' 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się w łódce. Nie pływała tylko utkneła na plaży. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko co się wcześniej stało. Byłem smutny. Straciłem nie tylko ojca ale również dom, Pyskacza, Astrid no i NOGE!!! Byłem wściekły. Zobaczyłem starą sztucną noge. Odrazu ją założyłem. Okazało się, że nie tak łatwo chodzić z sztuczną nogą. Naszczęście pomugł mi Szczerbuś. To dzięki niemu teraz żyję. Natrafiliśmy na wspaniałom wyspę. Była ona bardziej zielona niż tamta. Postanowiliśmy tu zamieszkać. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i zaczeliśmy szukać idealnej jaskini. Po godzinnych poszukiwaniach natrafiliśmy na cudowną jaskinie. Dobra Szczerbatek! Tu zamieszkamy. Co ty na to? Wwrrrroooo - zamruczał szczęśliwy. Dobra to chośmy się rozejrzec po wyspie . Zaczeliśmy lot. Na szczęście sztuczna noga pasowała do strzemia. Nagle sobie przypomniałem, że wczoraj miałem urodziny i mam 13 lat. Ucieszyłem się. Przynajmniej mam Szczerbatka. Po długim relaksacyjnym locie wruciliśmy do jaskini. Było już ciemno. Położyłem się spać przytulony do Szczerbatka. Nagle przypomniałem sobie co powiedziała do mnie Astrid. '' Kocham cie''! Nie wieże! Odrazu poprawił mi się chumor. Poszłem spać z uśmiechem na twarzy. Miałem zamiar ją kiedyś odwiedzić. Dobra teraz już koniec nexta. Narazie niemam pomysłów więc do zobaczenia w następnym. Teraz był dopiero dramatyczny next. Myślę, że się spodobało. Do zobaczenia! Pa! :) PS. Sorki za błędy! 'Jako Czkawka' Obudziłem się w środku nocy. Byłem bardzo smutny. Tęskiniłem za moim domem. Niemoge się z tym pogodzić. Poszedłem na pobliską plaże i usiadłem patrząc na morze. Powoli robiłem się śpiący i przestawałem być smutny. Nagle moją uwage przykuła duża bryła lodu płynąca ku brzegu. Coś na niej było. Co tam jest? Jakieś narzędzia? Pobiegłem do niej. Były na niej zardzewiałe narzędzia i jeden zardzewiały miecz. Nagle zauważyłem coś zamrożonego w lodzie. Wziołem miecz i uderzyłem w lód. Niestety zamiast lodu miecz pękł. Wziołem jakiś młotek i uderzałem o lód. Pękł! Wyciągnołem jakąś starą książke. Wziołem też narzędzia. Pobiegłem na brzeg ponieważ nic więcej nie znalazłem a bryła powoli odpływała. Gdy wróciłem do jaskini nie zastałem tam Szczerbatka.Przestraszyłem się zaczołem go szukać. Robiło się już jasno. Nagle zobaczyłem swojego smoka szukającego czegoś na plaży. Gdy mnie zobaczył żucił się na mnie i zaczoł mnie lizać. Zrozumiałem, że zaczoł mnie szukać. Poszedłem zrobić ognisko, żeby się ogrzać. Usnołem. Gdy się obudziłem postanowiłe zrobić sobie leprzą sztuczną noge bo ta była troche za duża i pękała. Zaczołem wykuwać z metalu znalezionego na lodzie (narzędzia) . Gdy skończyłem ubrałem ją. o wiele lepiej się chodziło. Zaczołem z ciekawości czytać tą książke. Pierwsza strona była zamazana. To był czyjś pamiętnik. Zaczołem czytać. Była to jakaś kobieta. Mówi, że tęskni za synem i za mężem oraz, że zaprzyjaźniła się z jakimś smokiem. Niewiedziałe przez dłuższy czs kto to aż do ostatniego wpisu. Napisała że się nazywa Valka! Niemołem uwieżyć! Czy moja mama tam gdzieś żyje? Były też tam opisane nie które gatunki smoków. Wyszedłem ze Szczerbatkiem z jaskini złowić ryby. Nagle zaczoł padać śnieg. Nie byłem z tego taki zadowolony. Po zjedzeniu śniadania poszedłem szukać drewna. 'Jako Narrator' Stoik był wściekły na Pyskacza. Oskarżył go o pobicie. A Pyskacz opowiedział o tym co zrobił Czkawce. Mieszkańcy widząc krew na trawie i uciętą noge Czkawki uwieżyli Pyskaczowi. Zaczeli krzyczeć na złego wodza. Jak on mógł! <2Mieszkaniec> To zły człowiek Co z nim zrobić!? Wyżućmy go z tej wyspy nie może tu być! Wyszyscy ludzie z wyspy wygnali Stoia z wyspy. Popłynoł łódką z Berk. Był wściekły. JAK MOŻNA WYGNAĆ WODZA Z WYSPY!!! JAK TYLKO POWRUCE TO SIĘ ZEMCZCZE!!! DOYĆ MAM ICH!!! JESZCZE PORZAŁUJĄ!!! Po długim rejsie natrafił na duży okręt. Wszedł na niego po żuconej linie. Zastał tam ludzi, któży polowali na smoki. Zwrócił się do niego ochrypłym głosem jakiś śilny wiking z bliznami na twarzy. Widze że znaleźliśmy wędrownika. Raczej wściekłego wodza! którego bez powodu wygnali!!! Oooo. A więc to tak. Ja zostałem sierotą w wieku 7 lat. Może zawrzemy pokój? Po co? Co mi to da? I tak nie powrócimy na Berk ich zniszczyć! Na Berk? A więc chcesz ich zniewoliś? Mam na to sposób! Pokazał uzrbojone smoki i jak zniewala nowego smoka. Razem stwożymy wielką drużynę! Zgadzasz się? Hmmmm... Dobrze! Razem ich zniewolimy!!! hahahaha!!! (mroczny śmiech)' ' Sorki, że nie pisałam przez prawie tydzień ale miałam dużo nauki po powrocie do szkoły. Nic nie poradze. Obiecuje, że zrobie następnego nexta jeszcze dziś lub jutro. Do zrobaczenia :D ;). 'Rozdział 5' 'Jako Narrator' Od momętu wygnania Stoika z wyspy upłyneły 2 lata. Stary wódz i tajemnicza postać przygotowywali się do ataku na Berk. Czkawka na tomiast poleprzył sobie loge oraz zrobił sobie specjalny strój do latania, który ciągle poleprza. Szczerbatkowi Zrobił nowe leprze siodło i leprzy mechanizm. O to dalsze losy naszych bochaterów... 'Jako Czkawka' Wstałem bardzo zadowolony. Miałem ochote polatać sobie ze Szczerbatkiem. Gdy go zawołałem przybiegł do mnie i zaczoł mnie lizać. Fu... Ble... Szczerbatek! Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! Roooorrrrrr - nadal mnie lizał. No dobra dość proszę cie. Zszedł ze mnie i podrzucił mnie na siodło. Odrazu wylecieliśmy z jaskini. Wiesz co? Dziś chcę polecieć trochę dalej niż zwykle. Polecimy na kilku dniową wycieczkę co ty na to? hmmm? Raaaoooorrrr! - Warknoł bardzo szczęśliwy ponieważ dawno już takich podróży nie robiliśmy. Lecieliśmy bardzo długo aż zauważyłem wielką lodową górę. Postanowiłem ją zobaczyć... 'Jako Narratora' To kiedy planujemy zapad na Berk? Już niedługo! Zobaczysz jeszcze będą żałować, że cię wypędzili! Nagle do kajuty wszedł sługa. Drago! ... To znaczy... Panie! Znaleźliśmy wyspę! Nareście! hahahahaha (mroczny śmiech) Zaczeli zmieżać na wyspę. 'Jako Astrid' Mineło już tyle czasu, a Czkawki nadal niema. Na dodatek Sączyślin wcale nie jest dobrym wodzem. Nie radzi sobie z problemami. A wydawał się taki dobry. Może jak by wrócił to by został naszym wodzem. Jak tylko o nim myślę serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić. Chciała bym żeby wrócił. Poszłam na plaże gdzie się rozstaliśmy i rozmyślałam. Nagle w oddali zobaczyłam małe punkciki na choryzącie. Niewiedziałam czy płyneły do nas w dobrych czy złych intencjach. Oby nic się złego nie wydarzyło. Dobra na dzisiaj tyle bo muszę iść spać, a jutro uczę się anglinka więc myślę, że do czwartku się wyrobię. Do zrobaczenia :D. ''' '''PS. W następnym nexie, oooo to dopiero będzie się działo. To pa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach